


I liked her

by 7simp1



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1
Relationships: Shayan Hossain/Nazifa Tahseen Gawhar
Comments: 1





	I liked her

Meanwhile, Shayans mind was wondered back to the past.   
It was Iwrsiyas housewarming party, which everyone was invited too.  
The party was awesome as always, because Zawad was hosting it.

Shayan was pretty drunk that day.   
If Shayan was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.   
Only something about a gameboy,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.  
NTG.  
NTG was wearing a Iwrsiya mask that night 

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

ZAWAD WAS DRESSed as NTG.  
NTG WAS DRESSed as RUMAISA.  
RUMAISA WAS DRESSed as Shayan.  
Shayan was dressed as Iwrsiya.  
And Iwrsiya was dressed as a knickers.

Shayan was instantly attracted to NTG in Her costume. The way She moved. The way She talked.The way She flicked Her hair.  
NTG was doing a Karaoke number.   
It was "summer nights". And She was awesome.  
She sung like a true seductor.The audience was miasmarised by NTG.   
Underwear was chucked at NTG.  
Shayan was soooo turned on.  
(and He didn't need that underwear anyway)  
Shayan got up and sang too.  
When NTG was singing summer nights it was like the words spoke to Him. NTG seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.  
They gazed into eachother eyes as NTG spoke the last lyric.  
Then silence.

Suddenly, Shayan was woken out of the flashback by the present  
\---  
A long long time ago, the legendary was forged....

\---  
The next time they saw eachother NTG winked at Shayan, remembering what happened at the party.Shayan blushed.  
Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Shayan didn't care.  
\----  
Shayan and his friends were Playing Fortnite

They always enjoyed Playing Fortnite to relax when things  
[5:19 PM]  
were getting stressful.(Things were a bit stressed at the moment due to a unhappy love affair between Iwrsiya and NTG) They thought nothing Playing Fortnite all the time - it was just a way of life.  
But things were different today.  
Someone was watching them enjoy Playing Fortnite, and it was starting to get creepy.  
"The creepy guy is creeping me out", said NTG.  
"Yes, me too. Especially how he keeps licking his lips and stroking himself as he watches us"  
Just then the man walked over too us.  
"I am a talent scout"  
"Owww...THAT explains it"  
"Shayan, I have been watching you while you did some Playing Fortnite. Your skilled. VERY skilled."  
"Oh, yes, Shayan is great at it" said NTG.

"INDEED. maybe the greatest. Look at Shayans body. His elbow! His torso! His anckle! Its like he is built for Playing Fortnite! Every aspect of his perfect physique built for that one divine purpose. "  
"I thought he was built for loving!" said NTG  
"I am thus going to officially invite Shayan to the Playing Fortnite championship!" continued the talent scout.

"We are going to the championship!?" said NTG   
"Yes, the ticket has a +1. And you both go straight to the final!"  
"Awesome!"  
"But you will be fighting against someone else that made it to the final...someone you know well....Iwrsiya!"  
"Then its settled" said Shayan. "We go. We cant let Iwrsiya win at anything. Even Playing Fortnite."

So they left for the stadium.

Before the contest, Shayan and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.   
Aside from the normal restaurants and Playing Fortnite gift shops,and orgy rooms, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of Playing Fortnite.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.  
Originally, Playing Fortnite wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world due to the  
[5:19 PM]  
popularity of . Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that Playing Fortnite was the best sport on .  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first Playing Fortnite-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There was also giant pieces of Playing Fortniteing equipment all around the museum.   
Zawad looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent"  
"yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"oh, no...its coming down!"

Shayan dived out the way, but Zawad was too slow.  
"oww...I am trapped" said Zawad, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Shayan tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, Zawad but I cant move it".  
"Thats ok, I'll wait here"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Shayan walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Shayan.  
Shayan had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm. 

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Shayan had missed the whole first half of the competition!

Back at the locker room, NTG and Shayan were talking. Zawad had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said NTG. 

Iwrsiya was leading when half time went. Shayans time spent seeing to Zawad had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Shayan.   
"Whats important is I know why Iwrsiya wants to win the World Championship Playing Fortniteing contest. Its the prize."  
"hu" said NTG  
"I did some research and its really the ! If she wins the contest they will give her it and there will be nothing we can do to stop her"  
"omg"  
"Also she was the one that sabotaged the poor Zawad!"  
"poor Zawad "  
"yes poor Zawad "  
"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"  
"I  
[5:19 PM]  
have a plan" said Shayan

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Playing Fortniteing contest had begun!

\---  
Shayan had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.  
"Hi" Shayan said, meekly.  
"Hay" NTG said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.  
"Do you want too..."  
"maybe.."  
"ok then."  
So they walked to the cloakroom.  
It wasn't long before their lips were together. Shayan couldn't remember who made the first move.   
He did remember the taste though. The taste of NTG.  
NTG tasted like papaya on a summer noon.  
Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.  
What had they been eating? Shayan tried to work out it. It took much tung work.  
After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, NTG guessed what Shayan was doing.   
"I had currant for lunch."  
"oh"  
"you dont have to stop though"  
"oh. Good!" Shayan said, with great relief.  
They finally drew away after what seemed a whole space second but was only mere minutes.   
The taste of NTG's lips (and other things) still lingered in Shayan's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.  
Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, NTG snuggling against Shayan's neck as he snuggled upto NTG's torso.

NTG went further by clutching Shayan with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

The telltale shape in His leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Shayan's thigh.

NTG moved over Shayan's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.  
Shayan liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. NTG joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"  
It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of  
[5:19 PM]  
them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Shayan sounded like Unicorn ! NTG sounded like a heard of Polar Bears on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".  
"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" NTG said, pleading.  
"No...MORE MORE MORE" said Shayan, with apparently an insatiable apatite  
NTG finally slapped Shayan to get Him to stop.  
"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Shayan.  
"Thats ok I.....enjoyed it." said NTG blushing in the way they always did.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes" said NTG.  
"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Shayan.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

\---

When they restarted Shayan quickly started losing.  
(Not intentionally mind, it was because Iwrsiya was already winning when the contest stopped for the half time break. When the contest resumed, Iwrsiya thus got a head start at the Playing Fortnite and was in the lead)

"Whatever you plan to do you better do it quickly" said NTG panicking.  
"Don't worry, Iwrsiya is almost in the position for my plan to work.."

Iwrsiya turned a corner while doing the Playing Fortnite..  
"NOW!" said Shayan!

Suddenly, right in front of Iwrsiya   
Miftaah appeared!  
"Wha..."  
Then he started undressing!  
"Hay Iwrsiya, hows things..."   
"Wha.aa...ma??"  
Iwrsiyas Playing Fortnite-ing screeched to a halt.  
"Its hot in this stadium in front of all these people isn't it?"  
Miftaah took his top off. He was wearing tight leather pants too.  
Iwrsiya stopped completely, noticeably sweating and swaying back and forward.  
"Hay hot stuff" said Miftaah gyrating on the spot. He did a powerful thrust in Iwrsiyas direction while blowing her a kiss.  
Iwrsiya fainted.

With that, Shayan calmly overtook the unconscious Iwrsiya.  
"Wow!  
[5:19 PM]  
that worked great" said NTG  
"Indeed, I knew Iwrsiyas one weakness was man candy"  
"That's right....I cant resist them....they make me all wibbly wobbly inside" said Iwrsiya getting up but still dazed. 

It was too late though Shayan had just passed the finishing line, winning the Playing Fortnite-ing contest!

The crowd went wild, Shayan took a bow.  
Rumaisa And Miftaah danced around Shayan cheering.

"The is safe now! " said Shayan.  
"Till next year at least.....that's the next time this yearly contest is!" 

-The End


End file.
